


Forging an Unbreakable Bond

by morningjosei



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Groping, Light Femdom, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningjosei/pseuds/morningjosei
Summary: AKA The Mandricardo Teasing Project.Mandricardo falls head over heels for his indulgent master. Follow the lewd adventures of this adorable, anti-social rider. ♡
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mandricardo | Rider
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Whiskey and Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kinktober project turned Kinky-post-when-it's-ready project. Tags and summary will be updated as we go. Feedback and suggestions are welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandricardo helps Ritsuka edge off her drunken buzz. In return, she helps him edge off his conflicted lust.
> 
>   
> Warning: Due to the influence of alcohol and non-verbal consent, there is a chance of Dubcon turned Consensual.

Another anniversary party. Another late night of celebrations across Chaldea. However, this year was special; at least for Ritsuka. She finally could make the compelling argument that, after so many years, she surely was of drinking age. Much to the dismay of Da Vinci and Romani, they could no longer conjure up excuses for her not to partake in alcohol toasts this year. Thus, Ritsuka found herself sitting at a dimly-lit bar, a large whiskey bottle before her. 

“A-Are you guys sure I should start with whiskey?” 

Three eager-eyed servants hovered around her, all nodding and reassuring her in not so convincing voices. 

Fergus, lightly patting her shoulder, belted out a hearty laugh. “Whiskey is the _best_ for beginners. Good to start strong.” 

“Fufu~ Certainly, you can handle this much,” cooed Shuten as she poured her a wide glass. “Here ya go, Ma~aster. Next up... I might even break out my sake stash. Fufufu~!”

Yan Qing leaned against the bar counter, chuckling. “Ah, you’re hopeless at this.” An impish smirk spread across his face. “It’s better to take it one go. That’s how pros do it. Keheheh!”

Ritsuka observed her drink silently, carefully rolling the liquid around the glass. She took a deep breath and lifted the rim of the glass to her lips, loudly gulping its entire contents. A boisterous cheer roared from her enablers; they chanted for another as Shuten refilled her cup. 

Against the wall behind the rowdy counter, Mash stood, wringing her hands. She looked up as someone approached.

“Oi, oi. What’s the ruckus for?”

“Ah, Mandricardo! Do you think we should stop them? Senpai is-”

Another cheer drowned out her words. He turned towards the source of the noise. Ritsuka sat before him in a vermillion cocktail dress, her hair pinned up in an elegant bun. For a moment, he was taken aback - he had never seen his master in such clothing. 

His gaze traced the nape of her neck down to the silhouette of her waist, then back up to her face. His shoulders stiffened as she glanced at him and gave a quick wink, her lips spreading into a smile.

He watched as she rose her glass in the air and swayed back and forth in her seat. She giggled as Yan Qing pushed the whiskey closer to her.

“See, not so bad all in one go, huh?”

“Iss not s’bad at all. Another, another!” Ritsuka hiccuped and reached for the bottle.

“Whoooa there, missy.” 

A hand covered the bottle, moving it out of her reach. Robin Hood appeared, staring down her enablers with an unwavering glare. Yan Qing clicked his tongue and left, followed by the other two. 

Robin sighed and set the bottle below the counter. “Overboard much? Geez, Master, what were you thin-”

“No faaaair. I can do another! Gib it baaaack.” Ritsuka flopped over the bar, making childish grabby hands towards where the bottle was hidden.

“Alright, alright,” said Robin as he rubbed his temples. “Hey, you!”

Mandricardo jumped as the older servant called to him. 

Robin lifted up Ritsuka from her seat, princess-style, and dropped her into his arms. 

“Take her to her quarters. She’s had enough fun for the night.” 

“Ah.”

Robin called out behind him as he walked away. “Don’t drop her.” 

“Eh?

“Please take care of Senpai.” Mash smiled and left with a wave. 

“Ehhhhh?” 

Rattled by this development, Mandricardo froze in place. _Take her to her quarters? Is a servant like me even allowed there?_

He gulped and glanced down at his new charge. Ritsuka pouted up at him. From this angle, her dress cut too low at her cleavage for decency. He quickly looked away, trying to cool his head.

She draped her arms around his shoulders and whined, “Mand’icardo, you believe me, right? I can to’lly drink more!” 

Doing his best to ignore her soft skin squishing against his chest, he shook his head and began walking. “Master, don’tcha think ya’ve had enough?”

She pouted into his chest and sighed. “Fine. If you say so…”

* * *

When they finally reached her quarters, Mandricardo closed the door and moved towards her bed. With a small grunt, he set her down and looked around the room. Just like most servant quarters, it was rather bare except for the essentials. He wasn’t sure why he expected anything different.

As he turned to leave, Ritsuka grabbed his sleeve and pulled him close. She buried her head in his chest, letting out a weak voice. 

“You’re not leaving, are you? Please stay.”

Shivering from her warm breath against his shirt, he struggled to hide his flustered face. He covered his mouth with his hand.

“I won’t leave ya. But first, we gotta getcha something to drink. So gimme a sec, ‘kay?”

She pulled away reluctantly, swaying in her drunk stupor as she watched him leave.   
  


Mandricardo returned and placed a pitcher of water on her bedside table. He sat down at the edge of her bed and poured her a cup. His eyes flashed towards her.

“Ya know, drinking that fast without water - of course, yer gonna end up like this.”

Ritsuka accepted the cup. With each sip, she felt the dizziness float away; an acute awareness of her surroundings gradually filled her senses. As she finished the last drop, she peeked over at her caretaker. 

A recent addition to her team, Mandricardo seemed like a sweet, yet unconfident, servant. Often she caught him alone mumbling self-deprecating thoughts to himself. Thoughts that echoed sentiments she knew too well. Empathy, anger, concern - all feelings that swelled in her heart when she heard these words.

She downed another cup. Her mind clear, Ritsuka relaxed and openly observed the servant before her. He was also dressed up for the festivities; he wore cool grey slacks and a matching dress shirt topped with a dark tie and a slate vest. She appreciated the well-fitted tailoring which accentuated his slim build and broad shoulders. She mused that despite the gloomy front he put up, this man was rather handsome.

Growing nervous from his master silent stares, Mandricardo shifted on her bed. His face flush, he angled his legs away from hers. She flashed a smirk. Nerves may not be the only thing growing.

“It’s only fair that I get a good look.”

“Huh?”

“Weren’t you also stealing glances back at the bar?” Ritsuka leaned closer to him, snickering. “Don’t think I didn’t catch your lustful gazes.”

He instinctively moved back, again covering his burning face with his hand. 

“N-no no no no. A third-rate servant like me - I’m not worthy of having those kinds of thoughts.”

Ritsuka shot up from the bed, the dizziness returning, yet not from intoxication. An awkward silence passed. 

Committing to her actions, she faced him directly and spoke with a serious tone that verberated through Mandricardo’s core.

“‘Third-rate’ - you’re not a rank. You’re you. I chose to have you on my team. I _want_ you here. Do _not_ speak about yourself like that.”

He stared at her with wide-eyes, tears forming at the corners. After a brief silence, he turned away; a familiar fog of doubt clouded his expression. A faint smile broke through the fog.

“Yer amazing, Master. But still, someone like me-”

Cutting off his painful words, she snatched his tie and pulled him to his feet. The fog dimmed; a flash of fear replaced it. _Did I make her angry?_ The fog returned. _Ah, I’m such a pain._

Still grasping his tie, a kaleidoscope of emotions spun through her mind. Pain, worry, anger, yearning; all spinning into an array of colorful shapes. Ritsuka sighed, dispelling the whirlwind. 

Her eyes softened; she said affectionately, “Such a difficult man.”

Mandricardo furrowed his brow in confusion. As he opened his mouth to respond, her lips trapped his words before they escaped. The tender flow of dewy lips melting together; her tongue grazing his, so tantalizingly close; the taste of her and the ghost of alcohol; the strong fragrance of her perfume mixed with her own scent - all culminating into a rush of heat throughout his mind and body. 

Ritsuka pulled away, licking a spot of drool from the corner of his mouth. She paused to enjoy the sight of her servant’s dazed, trance-like expression. His breathing ragged, he attempted to protest again.

“Ma-master, ya don’t have to push yerself like thi-” 

Her lips returned to his. This time, her tactic offense. She slipped her tongue deeper into his mouth, the tip of her tongue dancing around his. During this exchange, she gently pushed him away from the bed. As his back pressed up against the wall, she retracted her tongue and tenderly nipped his bottom lip. 

Releasing the kiss once more, she trailed her lips across his cheek and stopped just over his earlobe. He trembled as she slid her hands down his chest, beneath his vest. 

She whispered into his ear, “This pessimistic rider is the only one worthy of his Master’s attention.” 

Ritsuka unbuttoned his vest and continued, trailing her fingers down to his hips. Again his mouth opened to deny her statement but halted, releasing instead a soft whimper. The sensation of her fingertip tracing over his crotch jolted through him. 

In the hazy heat of the moment, Mandricardo bargained for reasoning, beckoning the fog to return. _Is she still drunk? Does she pity this loser servant of hers? ‘She chose me’? - ya can’t choose random luck._ The chance for escaping his lust slipped away; he was ripped out of his reverie.

Ritsuka cupped her palm over his crotch, squeezing and rubbing him in rough, rhythmic motions. He begged for his body to not respond; to his surprise, he felt grateful when it did. More gasps and whimpers escaped his lips in time with her gropes. 

As he fully hardened in her hand, she grasped his length through his slacks and rubbed circles around the head with her thumb. With a satisfied smile, she nibbled his neck and sucked small spots of skin below his collarbone. Unable to control himself, he seized her waist and thrust his hips, grinding into her hand.

“Haah.. Aaah f-fuuuck.” 

His head fell onto her shoulder. His fingers dug into her sides, his moans grew louder, his hips picked up speed. 

“Rather vocal aren’t you, Ma-kun.” Ritsuka breathed against his cheek, her grip tightening around his length. Caused either by his new nickname or by the tightening pressure around his shaft, Mandricardo’s moans hitched up an octave. 

He buried his face into her neck; the overwhelming scent of her skin enveloped his senses. She placed her free hand at the nape of his neck, gently threading her fingers through his dark hair and pressing her body closer against his. 

In a slurred, sultry voice, Ritsuka murmured, “Ara, ara~ Does my precious knight feel good?” She smirked as her servant throbbed and shivered beneath her touch. She continued with a firmer, commanding voice. 

“Mandricardo, come for me.”

His legs buckling beneath him, he wrapped his arms around her as he let out a breathy moan.

“Y-Yes, Mast-Aa-AAahh!” 

Moist warmth bubbled up beneath her thumb before it spread over her hand, leaving a dripping stain on his pants. Ritsuka chuckled, stroking his hair. “Good job, good job.”

Unwilling to let go - to leave this moment, he tightened his hold around his master. He hid his burning cheeks and selfish happiness against her shoulder. _Ah, no matter how unworthy I am. Please, don’t let this end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the weather gets cooler, what better way to stay warm than smut featuring best boy! Honestly, I'm obsessed with this cutie~ ♡ Mandricardo can't be released in NA soon enough!
> 
> I have several fun scenarios lined up so please look forward to more!


	2. Perverted Knights Don't Deserve Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandricardo is unable to contain his longing for his master so he buries his emotions in self-doubt and self-pleasure.

Weeks passed. Ever since the anniversary party, memories of that night with Ritsuka haunted Mandricardo. A one-off fling, a liquor-indulged mistake, an event that would never rerun. That was what he convinced himself, relinquishing all hope for what-ifs. Looking back, he was ashamed of dirtying his master in such a way. Yet, no matter how much he wanted to forget, the vivid memory remained.

Taking battle commands became an embarrassing ordeal. Every time his master called his name, he felt a twinge both in his heart and throughout his body. Mandricardo did his best to mask his reactions, to bury his feelings. In between missions, he opted to avoid her attempted approaches or any extraneous interactions. Alone in his room, however, Ritsuka was unavoidable. 

Stripped of his armor and bare below his waist, Mandricardo laid face down on his bed and propped himself up with his forearms. Grinding his erection against the sheets, he pictured his master’s soft fingers wrapped around his shaft. The sound of her commanding voice from their recent farming rounds replayed over and over. To temper his rising grunts, he roughly bit his lip as his underside rubbed back and forth against his mattress. Every so often, the head of his dick caught on the sheets, drawing even more guttural vibrations from his throat.

Though he dared not hope for another encounter, he was unable to stop his mind from wandering further. His master’s soft lips - he relished in the memory of them melting against his. He wondered how they would feel pressed against his dick. How her wet mouth would feel enveloping around his girth. How her soft tongue would feel circling the head, flicking against the opening. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He lifted his waist, clear droplets dripping from his tip. 

The sheets now stained with his precum, Mandricardo flipped over onto his back. He pulled up his shirt and held the folds with his mouth to stifle his increasing sounds. His teeth bit the fabric as he stroked himself, supporting his side with his other hand. 

He faintly recalled that in his previous life, from the few encounters he had, he enjoyed a particular position. More selfish visions clouded his mind. The image of his master straddling him; her body bouncing above him while his hips thrust upwards, upwards. _Riding a rider... pretty cool, huh?_ He let out a small snort at his cheesy joke, pumping his hand faster. 

Shortly after, his vision blurred as a rush of adrenaline raced through him. He arched his back, lifting his waist higher in the air as slick squelches echoed throughout the room. Mandricardo ached to feel the pressure of his master’s movements wringing him dry - to hear his name on her lips. Throwing back his head, a muffled moan seeped through clenched teeth. Ribbons of sticky warmth shot over his stomach up to his chest.

* * *

The following day, Mandricardo set out for his regular early morning walk of shame. Upon entering the communal laundry room, he quickly tossed his soiled sheets and a few pairs of clothes into the washer. A quick succession of buttons later, he leaned against the back wall with a yawn. The rhythmic sloshes and thumps of the washer nearly lulled him back to sleep. 

He shook his head and blinked through the temptation. Out of the corner of his eye, a scrap of cloth caught his attention. A plain handkerchief sat on the top of a laundry basket. 

Curiosity overtaking him, Mandricardo walked over and picked up the familiar cloth. He quickly recognized the pale blue color as the one Ritsuka used on occasion. The image of her blotting her sweat during battle entered his mind. He brought the fabric closer to his face. The muted aroma of his master’s skin smothered his senses. As he exhaled, desire frothed up from below. 

Before he could quench his thirst with another sniff, the sound of distant footsteps echoed outside of the room. Panicking, Mandricardo stashed the handkerchief into his pocket and returned to the back wall. 

A muffled voice approached the door.

“-sn’t she the cutest? Mash is to die for! Ah, be still my loins!” 

Expressive hand motions and all, Bartholomew chattered on to an indifferent audience. Ritsuka entered the room, completely ignoring the pirate servant behind her. In her hands, an iced coffee and a clipboard. Her dead eyes gave away the events of this morning’s check-up meeting and her blatant distaste for talkative company during early hours.

“Master? Master, don’t you agree? Hm?”

She took a sip of her coffee and responded, “Yes, yes. For the thousandth time, yes, Mash is precious.” She shot a sharp glare. “If you insist on interrupting our meetings with your damn fetish, I will have to ban you from attending.”

Dramatically grasping his chest, Bartholomew stumbled. 

“You wound me! How will I ever live without this treasured chance to see her at the start of each glorious day.”

Ritsuka massaged the tension forming at her brow. 

“You might have a chance if you stop harassing her.”

The pirate went on, “Ah~ How will I go on without those Mash flag moments? Unless…” He placed a hand under his chin, giving an accompanying smirk. “Master- no, Captain! I implore you, for the greater good! Please wear Mash cosplay!” 

Her face contorting into flames of rage, Ritsuka roared, “I swear to the gods above and the demons below if you do not leave-“

“M,mm.. M,mmmm! For the greater good, my Captain!”

“Three.”

The pirate shot a quick glance at their silent observer. “I’m sure other servants would benefit from it as well.”

Ritsuka slammed down her clipboard with a loud bang. 

“Two!”

“Ahah hah ha. Well, Master, it is time I bid you adieu.” 

Unwilling to yet again experience the power of her command seal, Bartholomew scurried out of the room.

Ritsuka exhaled her anger and rolled her stiff neck. Mandricardo, who had tried his best to remain in the shadows throughout the whole ordeal, stared at his master in awe. Her proficiency in handling different types of personalities amazed him. So many sides he had never seen from his master - no matter how intense, he wanted to see more. 

_Cosplay? Like costumes?_ He pictured her equipped with different Mystic Codes. _Hm, Master would look good in whatever._ Memories of her cocktail dress flooded his mind. His palm flew up to cover his warm face.

“Oh, Mandricardo!” 

With a start, he looked up. Ritsuka’s soothing smile greeted him.

“Sorry, I should go too.” Mandricardo bolted for the door.

An outstretched arm halted his escape. 

“Hold on!”

He froze, averting her eyes.

“I-I want to apologize. The other night, I…”

Dull pain seeped through. _Ah._ He braced himself for the confirmation he feared would come. _It’s normal for lords to indulge in their knights. This isn’t that different. It was nothing… just a fling. Yeah, yeah._

“We haven’t had a chance to talk lately. I get it though. Of course, you’d be mad. I shouldn’t have gone that far. It’s just…”

Ritsuka shifted, her expression cautious. _Ah, she’s uncomfortable. Who wouldn’t be after a scene like that? Mhm, mhm. Master, yer too kind._

“I’m not going to make excuses for my actions.” She straightened her posture, her fist clenched with determination. “I’m sorry, Mandricardo. Please forgive me. I just…it’s rather lonely without you.”

He staggered. _What? No no no, she’s disgusted by this pathetic character. Yeah, that’s it._ There were plenty of other riders for her to pick. Plenty of higher tier fighters - fighters with actual accomplishments. Tons of partners that were worthy of her kindness. Tears welled up, blurring his vision. Mandricardo tried again to break away - to escape this indescribable feeling.

A slim hand touched his arm, singing his skin with warmth. He paused for a moment, then stuttered a response.

“It-it’s…”

“Hm?”

“Ya don’t have to say sorry, alright? It’s a knight's duty to serve.” Once again dodging her gaze, he said under his breath, “Not like I didn’t enjoy it.”

A toothy smile spread across her lips. Shivers shot through his spine as she traced her fingertips under the cuff of his red shirt. She leaned closer, her breath dancing against his skin.

“So cute.” 

He felt soft lips brush against his jawline. Shampoo, coffee, her - a sweet melody of scents engulfed him. Mandricardo quickly turned his head away, trying his best to expel the enchantment. In the process, his jaw bumped against her nose.

“Ah, sorry!”

She laughed and raised a hand to the side of his face. Stroking the white tufts above his ear, she spoke with words like silk.

“Mandricardo.”

He nearly jumped in response.

“You know, I-“

Murmurs of awakening servants outside the room silenced her words. Ritsuka’s eyes met his. As her lips parted again to continue, loud buzzes rang through the room. 

Mandricardo took this chance and pulled away. With quick strides, he crossed the room and flung open the washer door. As he transferred his items to the dryer, he tried his best to cool down - to calm his pounding heartbeats. Before Ritsuka could try again, another interruption shattered their intimate space. 

Mash peeked her head in from the hallway, scanning for someone. When she located her target, twinkling excitement lit up her face. 

“Senpai! There you are! We’re ready to enter the new singularity.”

Ritsuka took a deep breath and approached her with a relaxed demeanor. She stood in front of the door, blocking Mash’s line of sight. 

“That was today, huh? If you’ll give me a moment, I’ll be right there.”

Sensing a shift in her master’s aura, Mash darted her eyes behind Ritsuka towards the figure across the room. She held in the questions forming on her tongue. Unsure if she should press the issue, Mash nodded and closed the door behind her. 

Ritsuka listened for footsteps fading down the hall. 

Without turning around, she said, “I won’t force you to accept my apology. Do as you like.” She crossed her arms, her voice wavered. “Just please... don’t avoid me.”

Mandricardo watched her back disappear behind the closing door. _Eh? Ehhh?_

* * *

The next night. After cautiously locking his door, Mandricardo sat down on his bed and pulled out the handkerchief. A mixture of guilt and excitement raced through him. He took his time inhaling its sacred scent, feeling his groin throb in response. He detected each note: Ritsuka’s sweat from the battlefield, hints of the soap she used, and the alluring scent of her own essence. An overwhelming fragrance that sent him into a trance.

Throughout his past and current life, he couldn't recall deriving this much pleasure from senses like smell before. It was vulgar yet thrilling. More thrilling however was the new memory of his master.

Tugging discomfort arose from his erection as it twitched against hard metal and chainlink. Mandricardo dematerialized his armor and tugged down his pants, letting out a soft moan as his dick popped out of the tight fabric. Fingertips traced the path along his underside. Squirming trembles erupted as he grazed just under the head. Another inhale sent twitches reverberating through his nodding core. Mandricardo’s eyes glazed over and he slipped further into his trance. 

His master’s soothing voice and subtle touches played back in his mind as he tightened his grip around the base of his dick. _“It’s rather lonely without you._ “ _What’s that supposed to be mean, Master? Yer too kind._ Too kind. A kindness that overwhelmed him, suffocated him. A kindness that made him hope for things he knew were impossible.

His strokes picked up speed. Would that kindness last were she to see him like this? Would this pathetic scene finally convince her to not waste her kindness on him? The silhouette of his master reflected in his dazed eyes, her kind eyes watching. 

_“So cute.”_ Gasping moans escaped his mouth. He fell back on his bed and blocked his face with his arm, desperately clutching the cloth. Even with eyes closed, the presence of his master lingered. Her invisible gaze observed each stroke, each crevice. Through his rising sounds of pleasure, his shallow rising and dipping breath, Mandricardo hoped for more - and gave in to the entrancement. 

He moved his arm and placed the small cloth over his dick. Sharp inhaling hisses; he rubbed his palm over the head of his dick, smothering the remaining traces of the scent with his precum. With his other hand, he squeezed the cloth and resumed pumping his shaft with the plush fabric.

 _Aren’tcha grossed out, Master? By this lame servant…_ His palm pressed harder, rubbing the cloth back and forth over his tip. Dripping juices soaked through making his movements smoother. His ragged grunts and irregular moans increased. The shadow of his master still loomed over him. Would she be disgusted? Would she turn away? Or would she speak to him with more silken words?

The shadow grew closer, words dripped into his ears like melted honey. _“So cute.” Isn’t that just pity? “I want you here.” Ah, can’t say no to that. “My precious knight…”_ Mandricardo jerked his hips forward and released a chain of loud curses. Delirious with stimulation, he struggled to keep up the pace as he panted through breathless words.

“Aaah… Haahh… Ma-haah-master… Haah… Mast-aAAah!”

A sticky pool of warmth gushed through the handkerchief under his hands. Mandricardo collapsed onto his sheets. As his drumming heart and staggered pants slowed, the room grew still. 

_Please… please, don’t give yer worthless knight such false hopes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scent kinks are fun, especially featuring shy/repressed perverts. Ah~  
> It's a little angsty but I hope you enjoyed a double feature of solo Mandricardo. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for the very nice responses!! I hope you guys are enjoying Kinktober. (I know I am~!)  
> Will Ritsuka finally get through to this dense guy? Look forward to next time!


	3. Sweet Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation to his master's room leads to a surprising situation! Or at least it's surprising for Mandricardo.

Returning from yet another grinding session, Mandricardo nearly stumbled to the floor. He leaned onto the hilt of his wooden sword for support and released a series of breathless groans. 

A new event, a new round of late-night battles. A chance to spend hours on the field fighting by his master’s side without guilt. Finally, he could smile with her again - genuine smiles in the midst of combat. So he endured with minimal complaint for those moments of bliss. 

However, his eagerness quickly faded by the third week of back-to-back grinding. He began looking forward to the approaching end. This particularly rough round only peaked his fatigue. All he wanted now was to get patched up and sleep for days. 

He watched as each of his higher-tiered teammates effortlessly waltzed out of the room. After a labored breath, he propped his sword over his shoulder and followed suit. 

A hushed voice slipped from a cupped hand by his ear.

“Visit my room later. I wanna discuss something with you.”

His hand reflexively reached up to catch those words. A flash of red hair swished past him, disappearing into the group of lively servants. Too groggy to think of a reaction, he staggered down the corridor to the infirmary.

Nightingale and her human assistants were a blur as they bustled around him. Through the numb tugging sensation of sewn stitches and mana transfusion, Mandricardo’s mind wandered. Exhaustion quickly transformed into confusion. _’Discuss,’ huh? What’s that about? A little late for a strategy meeting. Hm… Maybe..._

His attending nurse jolted with a curse as he shot up. _Wait, wait, wait! Am I going to benched? Fired!?_ A cold sweat broke out over his brow. 

He fell back to his seat. Spiraling thoughts drowned out the nurse’s scolding temper. _Ah, she summoned new recruits recently. Better to spend mana on more useful servants. Hell, it’s amazing she would waste a team spot on a swordless loser for so long._

His consistent place on the team roster never ceased to amaze him. He often wondered just how helpful self-sacrificing skills like his actually were. 

_Yeah, Master probably wants to let me down easy._ Mandricardo nodded to himself as he left the medical bay and headed towards the servant quarters. _I obviously won’t be on her team forever._

His gait slowed to a reluctant shuffle. He reasoned that while he would miss spending time with her on the battlefield, it’s for the best. _Ah, ‘is for the best._ He gulped. The thought coated his throat in a bitter, melancholic film. 

He slowly approached the hall corner - the turn leading to his master’s room. _Can’t ignore her summons, huh?_ The fuzzy image of Ritsuka waiting filled his mind as he paced back and forth, back and forth, refusing to make that turn. _Ack! Damnit._

* * *

A door slid open. 

Ritsuka sat at the edge of her bed, thumbing through a stack of documents. The smell of soap and steam, a fluffy towel over her shoulders - she had taken a post-battle shower. Her mystic code removed, she now wore soft loungewear. 

Deep shadows under her eyes marked her own lingering exhaustion. Her strained gaze was slow to leave the pages but, once lifted, her expression relaxed. 

A warm smile welcomed Mandricardo as the door slid closed behind him. He struggled to meet her eyes; shaky nerves stifled his movement.

“Y-yo.”

“Yo.” She let out a quiet chuckle and set down the papers on a side table. “Sorry for inviting you on such short notice.”

Patting dry the last droplets from the ends of her hair, she tossed her towel over the document stack. With a quick hand motion, she signaled for him to approach. Mandricardo shuffled closer to her side, unable to keep his eyes from darting between her and the towel. 

Tilting her head up to face him, she held up a finger to her lips. Ritsuka’s voice reclaimed his full attention. 

“If you don’t mind, please hear me out first.”

After a few seconds, he nodded.

“First, I wanna let you know you’ve done a great job so far. It must be tough jumping out into the field without the proper training.” She nervously ran a hand through her damp hair. “I promise, we’re working on getting more ascension materials for you. But even without it, you’ve been such an invaluable teammate!”

Mandricardo fought the urge to deny her praises, suppressing the happiness he could feel bubbling up. When she flashed him a beaming smile, he felt his heart nearly leap from his chest. _Oi, oi! Too much, Master!_

“Seriously though, we - I really appreciate your hard work. Thank you, Ma-kun.“

A flush of burning embarrassment tinged his cheeks. He bit back the conflicting thoughts of self-doubt mixed with joy and braced himself for the impending rejection.

“And for that hard work, I’d like to reward you.”

_Eh?_

“Is that alright?” 

“F-for what? That’s what I'm supposed to do. No reason for ya to reward that. I didn’t even do that much!” 

“Hm... is that so? I think your efforts are worth rewarding. Or do you not want it?” 

“N-not necessarily… But a dead-weight servant like-” 

“Well then, a reward it is.” She hopped down from the bed and guided him to take a seat.

By the time he processed her words, Mandricardo found himself lying face down on her bed. 

“This will be easier if you remove your armor, you know.”

“Wha-what do ya mean?”

“It’s a surprise.”

He resigned to his fate with a sigh as his armor dispersed into sparkling dust. 

The click of a door lock rang through the room, accompanied by distant shuffling sounds. Then the sudden sensation of gentle fingers feathering across his back sent a shiver through him. 

Ritsuka stood over him and started massaging his shoulder blades. Slowly, she applied increasing force, her thumbs pushing inward towards his spine and down to his waist. The mounting pressure elicited a painful hiss from his lips, then a muffled moan signaling sweet release.

“Ahh..Nn…” 

Her hands paused. 

“Should we stop? Is it okay?” 

Mandricardo buried his face into crossed arms and shook his head.

“Nah, ‘is alright. I mean, ya don’t have to-”

“Shhhh... shh, just relax then.”

He felt the mattress shift in weight. Ritsuka straddled his waist, her thighs securing his hips. _Wh-wh-what kinda development is this?_ He gripped his arms harder.

She resumed with a new level of control. Her motions focused on dispersing the tight tension built up in his neck. As the fabric of his shirt bunched up beneath her fingers, she hummed softly at his content sighs.

Gradually with each tender push and rub, he lost himself under her touch. Inch by inch, his battle-worn aches melted away. With each breath, he inhaled the sweet familiar scent of her. Perhaps, he _could_ relax and enjoy this. The tense grip over his forearms loosened and tempting pillowy bliss took hold.

Her voice reverberated through him. “Mind if I take this off?”

A quick shake of his head wordlessly allowed it.

Ritsuka tugged up his shirt and, with help from her servant below, lifted it over his head. Tossing his shirt aside, her fingertips curiously surveyed his battle scars that were indented like latticework across his ribs. She lingered at the tail of a deeper scar, sending shivers to his core.

Traveling back up to his neck, she continued the massage. Poised thumbs rubbed wide ovals into his back; curved fingers folded the rising pressure inwards. With the heel of her palm, she pushed downward - smoothing out the tension until it dissolved fully. 

She worked in small sections, kneading into the deeper tissue of his muscles. Friction escalated into sticky heat and the line between her skin and his melted.

Hums of pleasure vibrated through him, intensifying into a muffled moan.

“Nnnn.. nn...Ma-aa-ster…” 

Ritsuka leaned down closer. “Hmm? Does it feel nice?” 

“Mnnn...good...it feels good…” 

With a breathy giggle, she said, “Heh heh. I’m glad. Good knights like you deserve treats like this.”

Mandricardo breathing hitched. The feeling on her weight, her thighs squished against him. He tried to bury his face further from her sight, thankful for his face-down position. Yet, the rosy-colored tips of his ears and the tensing of his shoulders could not hide from her. 

She smirked, resisting the urge to taste that color for the moment. Her attention moved down as she rubbed small circles into the crest of his lower back. 

“I haven’t done this for a servant before. Some Master I am, huh?”

More soft laughs, more ripples of movement against his hips. She leaned back and moved her hands up to work on the newly formed tension. Then she lightly traced down his spine, appreciating the shy trembling skin beneath her fingertips. Just at the small of his back, she stopped.

Mandricardo remained still save for the rising and falling of his chest from each deep, slow breath. Hazy euphoria lapped at his consciousness, the sleepy silence tempting - until it was broken.

“This kind of reward… you’re the only one I’d do this for, you know.”

_Whoa, th-that’s a joke, right? Right?_

He gave a forced laugh. “N-next time, I gotta work harder to earn this sorta luxury.”

Silence.

_Ah, was it one?_

She reciprocated with a shy chuckle and touched his arm, outlining the shape of his muscles.

“When...When you distanced yourself from me, it felt… like I had broken something that couldn’t be fixed... Actually, I was scared that you hated me.”

Her fingers grazed over the faint scars that crossed along his tricep.

“Sorry for pushing you so hard. I know it’s reckless without the proper amount of training but... it’s so nice to have you by my side, even in battle.”

Ritsuka leaned down, her chest pressing against his back. Her cheek rested against his skin.

“Being with you feels natural. Like coming home; a sense of normalcy. Odd, isn’t it?”

“‘Is not so odd.” Mandricardo shifted below her, turning his head to the side. “Nothing’s broken. Don’tcha think it’s better to stay the same though?”

Her voice lowered, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He winced at her colder tone. What did he mean? “Ah well...” 

_‘Someone else would be better for you.’ No, not that! ‘Don’t wanna break anything either.’ Yeah, I feel the same._

_Affection, huh? “_ Th-that’s kinda…Ahh, um...I don’t really do well with that stuff.”

He felt her body silently stiffen against his back. Her voice sounded distant. 

“It’s been a while since I thought of silly stuff like this too. Feelings... Kind of a clumsy thing, huh?” 

Her dull, sharp laugh echoed over the bed.

_Ah, shit. Wait._

“Sorry for the inconvenience.”

Desperation seeped through his voice. “That’s not it- Yer feelings... Guess I don’t mind trying that again.” 

“Try, he says.” Her words filled the space below his jawline, her lips sweeping down to his neck. 

She moved aside his hair and left greedy, wet kisses down his nape to the space between his shoulder blades. 

Spurred by her sudden forwardness, Mandricardo grunted as he unfolded his arms and attempted to reposition himself. His movement created a perfect opening.

Not missing a beat, Ritsuka trailed one hand under his side and up to his chest, while the other inched down his stomach - catching his waistband with her thumb. 

“Hh-Hold on, hold on… Mnnn...” He struggled to lift himself up, flustered as his erection rubbed against the bed.

“So, will you ‘try’ for yourself... or for your duty as a servant?”

He froze in place, unable to find his words. 

She released his waistband with a snap, her hand traveling further. She traced a slow path around the space between his hip and inner thighs. After a few laps, her palm rested at the base of his thigh, her fingers massaging above his groin - purposely avoiding his arousal.

Inhibition slipping away, he was left overwhelmed and overly aroused. He started thrusting forward subconsciously. Panting and letting out occasional moans, he breathlessly answered.

“Ya can use me how ya want…hahh…until ya get sick of me.”

Leaving another kiss on his shoulder, she said, “Not quite what I asked.”

“W-Whaddya expect?”

She retracted her hands and rose from his hips.

“I expect honesty.”

As she moved towards the edge of the bed, Mandricardo quickly rolled over and grabbed her waist. Without thinking, he pulled her close; his face pressed against her soft shirt. Her freshly showered scent enveloped his senses. Somehow his slipping self-control warped into reluctant courage. 

He sighed, his voice muffled against her back. “Geez, Master, can’tcha gimme a break.” 

He continued, his tone weaker. “...Myself. This loser wants you for himself.”

Prying away from his grasp, Ritsuka turned around and leaned over him. A genuine smile, a tinge of pink over her cheeks, a trace of tears in her eyes. _Oh._

She pecked his forehead with a kiss and whispered, “Good boy.”

Threading her fingers through his dark hair, she licked her lips before taking his. Wet heat stifled back any idle thoughts. All he could feel was her sultry mouth, her gentle touch, her irresistible kindness.

Mandricardo relaxed as he fell back onto the bed. His hands lightly held her hips, letting the dizzying intensity of emotions and desire blur together.

He felt the curve of a triumphant smile form as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue nudged open his lips, prodding through to fill his mouth further. Building hums of pleasure escaped his throat as he moaned into her. She stroked his hair and savored the sweet taste of his sounds.

When she pulled away, a thin string of spit briefly connected their lips. The dazed grey eyes below her were far too tempting.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard right?”

“Mm… Master-“

“Ritsuka. Call me Ritsuka.”

He averted his eyes, his face burning.

“R-Ritsuka…”

“Hm?”

The back of his hand covered his mouth.

“Ah, well, please treat me kindly.”

She laughed and pecked his forehead again. She then scooted back and kissed his chest. Her lips leisurely traveled through the valleys of his pecks, abs, stomach; she nipped and sucked at his skin, leaving blooms of red along the way.

Mandricardo sharply inhaled as her warm breath descended upon his crotch. He felt the shift and rise of the mattress as she moved to the floor. Kneeling between his legs, she nuzzled against his inner thigh and softly exhaled towards his throbbing bulge.

A gasping moan escaped his lips as he clutched the sheets. _Whoa, whoa Master! Ya don’t have to go this far._ Faint hums from her approaching lips reverberated through his core. Her mouth hovering just above his erection, she teased him with soft whispers of gratitude, then proceeded to indulge in his trembling reactions.

Ritsuka rubbed her cheek against his erection, deeply inhaling his musk and slipping in a few wet kisses down his shaft. _Ah, n-no..._ _h-haven’t washed up yet._ Through his amplifying moans, he winced at the thought of her tasting his post-battle sweat. Seemingly unperturbed by this, she continued - nipping and sucking up to the head, relishing in each twitch and whimper that she drew. 

Through his feverish haze, Mandricardo surrendered to pleasure and began thrusting upwards, grinding his clothed dick against her. Moist blotches of spit and bubbling pre-cum covered his dark pants; which served as sufficient lubricant for his action. 

The more she generously licked and sucked, the tighter the fabric of his pants clung to his dick; further revealing his sensitive state. Slightly amused by his body’s honesty, she flicked her tongue under his tip.

“P-p-please, Master.”

“Please what?” 

Jolting up from the vibrating sensation of her words, he propped his torso up onto his arm and answered with a ragged voice.

“D-directly.”

She tilted her head and slid his head further into her mouth. Coyly sucking hard on the tip, she hummed. 

“Hmm?”

Delirious from stimulation and the clear view of his master between his legs, he weakly placed a hand over her head and roughly groaned.

“Nnn… Wanna... feel yer mouth… directly.”

Her gaze met his; she slowly released his tip and smirked. She snaked her hands over his thighs and tugged down his waistband. With a few assisting shuffles of his hips, she pulled out his stiff dick. 

Mandricardo tightened his grip over her head; his gasps ragged as she trailed soft kisses over his underside. When her lips reached the tip, she stalled for a moment - drinking in the desire-filled stupor of her servant; his dishelved hair, his clumsily sweet lips, his grey eyes colored with adoration.

Unable to hide her own burning desire, she placed her hands over his thighs in preparation and continued. In one smooth motion, she took him nearly down to the base; the quick engulfing warm elicited a loud whining moan from her servant. Her retraction was agonizingly slow; she took her time varying the pressure of her lips and tongue over along his shaft. As she returned to his twitching tip, she stopped and generously suckled and flicked her tongue against his slit. 

The surprisingly rough stimulation further sent Mandricardo into a carnal trance. His throaty groans and hums intensified and filled the room. 

“Ah-Hh, sh-shiiit Master. F-fuc-feels s-so good!!”

Aroused by his cute vocal nature, Ritsuka gave an appreciative moan as she circled her tongue around his head, lapping up his flowing precum. She fell into her own trance, her gaze once again locking with his. She bobbed her head down again.

He gently tugged on her hair, whimpering as he hit the back of her throat and felt the sharp grip of her fingers digging into his thigh. Tears pricked the corners of her dreamy, dazed eyes while she pulled up. After a gasping breath, she went down again.

“Y-yer… Mnn...too g-good!”

His panting fell in time with each bobbing dip of her head. He lost himself again, thrusting upwards once more - his core begging to enter deeper and deeper. She secured her grip on his legs and remained in control of the pace.

“Cl-close…! Gettin’ clo-se!”

His warning came too late. While she pulled up for another breath, a rush of steamy liquid flooded over her lips and shot up to her cheek. The sudden burst startled her for a moment before she regained her composure. She caught the rest of his warmth with her mouth, swallowing with each wave of release.

Leaning back on her knees, Ritsuka licked her lips and sighed contently. 

“Ah, s-s-sorry!!” 

Dizzy from his falling adrenaline, he scrambled to readjust his pants and reached towards her side table. His face burning brighter, he clumsily used her damp towel to wipe off his cum from her cheek.

Snickering, she leaned in to give him a quick kiss before taking the towel from his hand.

“Thanks, Ma-kun.”

His mind still clouded, Mandricardo flopped back on the bed and covered his face. She laid down beside him, snuggling into his chest. 

“-et.”

“Hn?”

“Yer too sweet, Master.” _Too sweet for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a confession! Finally an update! (ha ha ha)  
> This confession wasn't very cut and dry, huh? Sometimes feelings are best described with actions. 
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading and giving feedback! This fandom is super fun~  
> With more of an established relationship, we can delve deeper into fun scenarios. Look forward to next time!
> 
> Follow my twitter for updates: [@morningjosei](https://twitter.com/morningjosei)


End file.
